The present disclosure relates to a local area network (LAN) cable.
The LAN cable is used for LAN construction. The LAN cable includes a sheath that coats an outer periphery of an insulated electrical wire having an insulating layer formed on an outer periphery of a conductor, where a sheath using a non-halogen flame retardant resin composition is known for the sheath (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-4025).
In the LAN cable, the addition of the flame retardant to the insulating layer needs to be avoided to maintain a transmission property, and thus a flame retardant method using a non-halogen flame retardant resin composition in which the flame retardant is highly filled in the sheath has been adopted.